My Little Girl: Friendship is Magic (BrittalCroftFan Style)
BrittalCroftFan's tv Spoof of "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic." Cast *Twilight Sparkle - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Rainbow Dash - Go Go Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Applejack - Jessie (Toy Story) *Pinkie Pie - Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) *Fluttershy - Wendy (Peter Pan) *Rarity - Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Spike - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) *Princess Celestia - Pocahontas (Pocahontas) *Shining Armor - Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Princess Cadance - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Twilight Sparkle's Parents - Kristoff and Anna (Frozen) *Rarity's Parents - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) and Elsa (Frozen) *Apple Bloom - *Sweetie Belle - *Scootaloo - *Queen Chrysalis - *Trixie - *Snips - *Snails - *Discord (Bad) - *Discord (Good) - *Nightmare Moon - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Princess Luna - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) Descriptions *'Honey Lemon' Dutiful and intelligent, Honey Lemon is obsessed with one thing: studying magic! She once studied so much, she made no time for anyone else. That is until her mentor, Pocahontas charged her with the study of a special kind of magic--- friendship! Newly converted to the joys of having friends, she uses her knowledge and unusually powerful gift for magical spells to help her companions in Toontown. Though sometimes she gets on her "head" about what's right or wrong, her eagerness to learn and lend a helping hands endear her to her new friends in Toontown, and when the going gets tough, her big brain and love for her friends transform her into a natural born leader! ---- *'Pinocchio' Assistant number one is Pinocchio the Wooden Boy! He's fierce, and ferocious, and hungry for woods! Brave and true, you can count on him to stand up to anything, no matter how big. In his dreams he's a gallant puppet in shining armor, but in his heart, he's a devoted friend and confident. As a loyal companion to Honey Lemon, Pinocchio knows that helping others is what true heroes do. Though Candace is the gem of his eye, you can always depend on Pinocchio to lend a helping hand. ---- *'Jessie' Having grown up working hard to keep her family's famous apple business growing, Jessie has come to be known as the most down-to-earth, resourceful, and dependable cowgirl this side of Toontown! A proud farm cowgirl to the core, she's not afraid to get her hands and boots dirty and to her, there's nothing a little sense and elbow-grease can't take care of. Incredibly honest, Jessie would never stoop to tell a lie and this makes her a beacon for those seeking advice. Jessie has an impeccable ability to break a situation down to its core and fix it fast, and usually topped off with a wacky country anecdote told with a charming of country twang. ---- *'Go Go Tomago' Capable and athletic, Go Go Tomago lives for adventure! When any problem should arise that involves traveling to distant lands or dealing with a magical, mysterious beast, Go Go is the first to volunteer! Brave and bold, anyone who has ever seen this streaked-haired girl in the air has been left in jaw-dropped awe of her speed, agility, and, well, her confidence. She's quite positive she's the fastest girl alive, and truth be told, she probably is. Yes, she's a bit proud, and a bit mischievous, and often lazy for someone obsessed with speed, but when the chips are down, and danger is a-brewing, Go Go Tomago always, always comes through, proving time and time again that she is a true hero! ---- *'Candace Flynn' Candace Flynn could possibly be the most beautiful girl you've ever seen. As she prances down the street, her gleaming clothes and her royal hair bouncing, everyone's head is turning--- and boy does she love it! A talented fashion-designer, her biggest dream is to one day design for Pocahontas. At first glance she may seem like a typical débutante, vain and entitled, but it's simply not so! Generous to a fault, she's believes so badly that the world should be beautiful she's all too eager to simply give away the designs she's worked so hard on and to offer anyone a custom Candace makeover. And should you make it through one; you'll learn that Candace's greatest beauty is her heart. ---- *'Wendy' A graceful, fawn-like girl, Wendy's gentle, serene ways makes her unusually attractive to all types of forest animals, whose care and well-being are her highest priority. She'd like nothing more than to spend every waking moment caring for her animal friends in her secluded meadow cottage, and that's because Wendy is, well... shy. Sweet, soft-spoken, and often fearful, her friends treasure her kindness, but have to work hard to help her come out of her shell. To their surprise, however, she emits an intimidating strength when she witnesses someone else being treated unfairly. Wendy has a lot of fears to overcome, but certainly one day her strength of character and enormous heart will make her a force to be reckoned with! ---- *'Vanellope Von Schweetz' To say that Vanellope marches to the beat of her own drum is certainly an understatement! Giggly, playful and brimming over with energy, it's not unusual to find this girl prancing and skipping joyfully through the streets looking for fun, doing cartwheels, singing a song in a silly voice and making up her own ridiculous lyrics. By far the silliest girl around, nothing makes her happier than evoking a giggle and a smile from her friends. She is the freest of free spirits, always acting on her whims, following her heart, talking your ear off and getting a laugh or two along the way. ---- *'Pocahontas' This Magnificent Princess native is the ruler of Disneyland! Pocahontas is the most magical native American. She's responsible for raising the sun to create light in Disneyland. Wise and kind, she is a mentor to Honey Lemon. All of the citizens look up to her and depend on her. Some say she is SO wise because she is over ONE THOUSAND years old. ---- *'Belle' Belle raises the moon at night and rules Disneyland with her big sister, Pocahontas, who's also an Princess. Maleficent MALEFICENT is the malevolent alter ego of Belle. In the dark form of Maleficent, Belle is consumed with spite and enjoys manipulating unwilling citizens to do her bidding. Imprisoned in the moon, Maleficent became even more dangerous when she escaped. See also *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (Rainbow Rocks)/Thomas Parodies - Featuring Honey Lemon (from Disney's Big Hero 6) and GoGo Tomago (from Disney's Big Hero 6)Can you plesae leave my cast where it SHOULD BE?! Category:BrittalCroftFan Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:My Little Pony Spoofs